Scared, but Not Straight Revamp
by KymberlyBlack
Summary: Elsbeth Grey was born into privilege, she didn't choose it. When her family had enough of her "lower class attitude" her father pulled some strings and had her moved to Arkham Asylum, in an attempt to scare her straight. Revamp.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter revision. I'm going to be leaving the previous version up, for obvious reasons. Let me know what you think.**

"Do you know where you are?" the nasal voice of Dr. Hewitson cut through the heavy silence.

It was the same with every doctor I had ever seen. Name, date of birth. Do you know where you are? How about the date? Who is the president? It was all becoming tedious.

"My name is Elsbeth Anastasia Grey. I was born on October 31st, 1998. We are at the Williams Medical Center and you are Dr. Silvia Hewitson. The date is June 8th, 2017. Trump is unfortunately in the White House."

This had become my routine for over a year now. Every couple of weeks, when my newest diagnoses didn't amount to more than depression or mild social anxiety, I was flung to a new doctor. In hopes that maybe something a little more exotic or debilitating would pop up, giving my mother all the justification she could want. Since it has not, here I sit.

"You seem to be familiar with this line of questioning," she responded calmly. "Tell me Elsbeth, have you seen other therapists? Or perhaps someone in a related field?"

I snorted softly. Catches on quick. I took a moment to study her. Nude makeup, meant to look like she was naturally flawless. Excellent dye job, her blonde hair matched her eyebrows perfectly. The blue suit she wore probably cost more than her desk, and was tailored to fit her thin frame. On her ears she wore simple diamonds, probably a gift. No ring on her finger, no tan line either. She was the epitome of professional.

"Elsbeth, are you sizing me up?" she asked with a fiercely bright smile. The best caps money could buy. I should know, I had the same.

"You are my 6th doctor," I smiled back at her. She seemed put off, but covered it quickly.

"Sixth?"

"Yes."

"I was unaware..." this is when I zoned out completely. I picked up bits and pieces of her, mis-communication, proper procedure, referrals. I thought back to what it was like to be free. For over a year now I was on house arrest. The small weight on my ankle the ever constant reminder of the price I was made to pay for my stupidity.

"Are we finished?" I asked, snapping back to the present.

"Elsbeth, we haven't even started," she smiled at me again. I copied her and then nonchalantly put my Louboutin Escarpic Spike heeled feet up on her desk, letting her get a good look at both the thousand dollar shoes and the black little box strapped to my ankle. I had found with some female doctors I could use clothing and accessories as a way to intimidate.

"What is that?" she asked, looking at the box.

"This? Oh, it's my ankle monitor."

"Ankle monitor?"

"Yes. It was the only way the judge would let me out of jail."

"Jail? What were you in jail for Elsbeth?"

Now I had her. I could tell her it was because I got drunk, broke into the Gotham City Zoo because I wanted to hold a sloth. Or I could make her sweat.

"I have a temper. And sometimes I just...go off. I didn't meant to hurt that man. Thank God for plastic surgery right!?"

I laughed and glanced down at my freshly manicured nails. She looked at me and then began to flip through her notes quickly.

"I don't see anything about..."

"My dad paid him off, money makes problems disappear."

She looked nervous now. Good. Now it was time to move in.

"I think it's about time you were writing your denial letter, don't you?" I glanced down at my three thousand dollar Michele deco diamond watch. " I'm not really feeling a connection between us, and I've read that you need to be able to trust your therapist for this to work."

She locked eyes with me for a few seconds and I held them with my best steely gaze.

"I think that would be best. I have little experience with...anger issues. I could recommend a colleague..." She was typing fast on her phone.

"Do you mind sending a hard copy to the printer?" I asked kindly. She nodded and I heard the printer begin to whir. She quickly got to her feet and collected it. She seemed to be proof reading it before handing it over to me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you Elsbeth."

"You were of plenty help," I smiled as I got to my feet. That went easier than I could have ever imagined. I had to work really, really hard to keep my face straight as I left her office.

Sitting in a waiting chair was my eye patched baby sitter, Slade Wilson. Known in criminal circles as Deathstroke.

"I think that might be a new record," he grinned as he stood. He was a big guy, even by my standards. I was 5'8 in four inch heels and I still had to crane my neck to look at him.

"I learned from the master," I put my hands together and bowed at him. He grunted at my antics and walked towards the door. I followed behind him, watching his back and wondering for the thousandth time why he took this job. He was a world renowned assassin and mercenary. And yet here he was, playing nanny to me. Shuffling me back and forth from appointments and play dates. It seemed a bit beneath him.

"Come on kid," he reached back and gently grasped my arm. "We don't have all day."

"I'm coming you big pirate," I grumbled, shrugging him off. I hated it when people grabbed me. He hated when I called him a pirate. I personally found it hysterical.

He grabbed me again, this time much harder than the first and pulled me quickly down the corridor to the thicket of elevators.

"Ouch! No man handling!" I whispered, not wanting to draw attention. "You'll never get a Christmas bonus that way."

He let go of my arm and punched the down button several times. A door dinged open nearby and he grabbed me and moved into it quickly. I could tell he was trying very hard not to smile.

"You are something else Elsbeth," he released me as we entered the elevator. Some other people attempted to get on, but Slade moved up and said,

"Lift's full, catch the next one."

Nobody argued. The ride down was slow and I had time to think what my father was going to say about this newest development. He was a push over, it was Camilla that was going to be breathing fire. Camilla Grey, wife of multi-billionare Victor Grey.

I was born into privilege. I didn't choose it. My mother was a retired runway model, still doing high fashion shoots now and again. But mostly she concentrated on her designer label. She and her gal pals boozed the nights away at Gala openings and fund raising events where she lamented about her youngest daughters struggles. My older sister Porscha was usually in tow.

Porscha was a wanna be model, riding our mothers success to the top and doing her very best to stay there. She had recently begun seeing a local Gotham mobster by the name of Salvatore Maroni. She vehemently denies that it has anything to do with Bruce Wayne brushing her off. Or the publicity it is bringing her. I was brought out of my thoughts by the ding of the elevator. The doors opened and I was instantly blinded by bright lights.

"Elsbeth! Elsbeth, is it true you are suffering from a mental disorder?"

"Are you suicidal?"

"What's wrong with you!?"

The words were no longer discernible, they all blended together into a deafening roar. I felt Slade grab a hold of me and tuck me under his arm, against his body. He used his other arm like a plow and pushed us through the mob. We reached the front doors and I darted out from under his arm and across the cement sidewalk into the waiting car. I hit the other side hard but moved quickly so Slade wouldn't squish me when he came barreling in.

"Get us out of here!" Slade bellowed at the driver as he slammed the door. The squeal of the tires hit my ears and I was thrown back into my seat.

"What the fuck was that?" Slade said to no one in particular.

I knew what that was. That was Camilla, keeping herself in the quarter tabloids. Beautiful, caring mother to a sick and outcast daughter. Next she would be doing commercials urging parents to have their children checked for mental disorders.

"Call for you Miss Grey," the driver announced.

"Put it through," Slade answered for me.

"Sweetheart!?" of course it was her. "I just spoke with your sister, she said you look pale. I'm setting up an appointment with the nutritionist. You could have a vitamin deficiency."

"I don't think that's really necessary," I tried to speak, but she overrode me.

"Well if it's not then no harm done, right? We should probably get you in for physical as well. It could be anemia."

I looked at Slade and crossed my eyes as she kept going on and on. He grinned but didn't laugh.

"And your hair."

"Mother. I let you rule every other aspect of my life, because it gives you such happiness. But my hair is not to be touched."

She was silent for a blissful moment before she came back.

"I don't know why you say such horrible things to me. I love you very much Elsbeth, and I'll be damned if I let you end up like poor Elsa Donnovin's little girl. I just won't."  
I heard her voice choking up and then she was gone. I sighed. Ellie Donnovin was classmate who died when we were 17. She had been given a MIP, and a week later got into a wreck with a minivan. She was unharmed, the woman from the van was thankfully by herself and only had minor injuries. It was all down hill for Ellie from there and it ended by her pulling a Superman off the West Gotham bridge. When I got my drunk and disorderly, my mother took it as a sign I was heading in the same direction as Ellie. Look at me now.

"No more calls," Slade informed the driver. I curled into myself, tucking my feet under me and crossing my arms. I let my head rest against the stiff leather.

"It'll get better kid," he mumbled as he took out his vibrating phone. I ignored him and continued to fantasize about seven months from now. I would be free of the anklet, free of my well meaning, but over bearing mother. Slade's voice lowered, like he was trying to keep me from hearing what was being said. As a courtesy, I zoned out, not wanting to breach the trust he and I had. The heat combined with the motion of the car was lulling me to sleep, and before I knew it, I was out.

"Kid," I felt someone shaking me and sat up. I hadn't meant to fall asleep.

"Are we home?" I asked, wiping some drool off the corner of my mouth. Slade's face gave nothing away, which gave everything away. "If we're not home, then where are we?"

"Elsbeth," I heard my dad's voice and looked at the phone. The light was green.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"Elsbeth, I don't know what else to do. We've sent you to every doctor in Gotham, and you've managed to get yourself removed from all of them."

Removed? _They_ pulled me out. Dr. Hewitson was the first I had ever tried that with. And I had hardly seen _every_ doctor.

"It may seem like a drastic step, but it's only because we love you so much."

What was drastic? Where was I? I pushed the down button and the black window slowly came down. A large collection of cement buildings lay before me, some condemned looking, others new and shiny. Was this some rehab facility? My eyes traveled up to an antique metal sign hanging somewhat lopsidedly. It read, The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane.

My mouth dropped. Arkham?

"Is this a joke?" I squeaked out. I looked to Slade, hoping he would burst out laughing and tell me that they got me. But his face remained impassive.

"It's no joke Elsbeth. One of the best doctors in the city works here. He has agreed to take on your case. Understand, your mother and I never wanted it to come to this," he sounded stressed.

"Ou..outpatient right?" I stammered. The shadow of the large buildings loomed over me and I felt a chill permeate my bones.

"Your doctor will explain everything," he was talking so quickly now. "I will see you soon sweetheart."

The call ended.

I sat there, trying to process what was happening.

"Come on," Slade reached out a hand to grab me and I slapped it away, hard.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, looking at him with blurry eyes. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something else, but I quickly opened the door and got out. Everything was unraveling. I watched a door open and a man walk out. I rubbed my hands on my outer thighs a few times and started forward. What if I ran? What if I just turned around and bolted? I glanced over my shoulder to see the large metal gate was shut. There were two armed guards mulling around as well. Not to mention I was wearing four inch heels. So I kept walking watching the man get closer and closer to me.

"Elsbeth Grey," he smiled. He had dark hair, and pale skin. His face was feminine, but in a manly sort of way. It was his eyes though, hidden behind dark rimmed glasses, that made my skin break out in goosebumps.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I am Doctor Jonathan Crane."

"I don't understand what's going on," I was barely able to control the quivering of my voice.

"I know you don't, but you've already made a giant first step."

I didn't respond, I didn't know what to say. He smiled at me and leaned a little closer.

"Admitting you need help. Most people can't even admit they have a problem, let alone seek out professional help for it."

"I.." he cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"There will be time enough for that later Elsbeth. For now let's get you inside and out of this cold."

He came to my side and put an arm around me, guiding me towards the door. I looked over my shoulder one more time. Slade was standing near the car, watching me. He raised a hand, a wave probably. I turned my head back around just as we entered the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me know what you think, ideas, don't like, etc.**

I was hustled into a tour, which included a run down rec room, a grimy cafeteria, a group therapy room that looked like something out of Silent Hill and it ended with a shower room. I was numb, still trying to figure out what I had done to end up here.

"Elsbeth, are you paying attention?" Dr. Crane asked.

"No," I replied softly. He chuckled and adjusted his glasses.

"I understand this must be overwhelming for you."

I doubted he understood the depth of my overwhelmed feelings, but I humored him.

"Why only these few rooms?" I asked, redirecting him away from my current feelings. I wasn't ready to trust this man just yet.

He smiled and nodded his head, like he understood I wasn't going to open up to him.

"These are the rooms you will have access to. Your father has given me very strict guidelines regarding your treatment here. I would be remiss in my duties if I were not to follow them to the letter."

"What kind of guidelines?"

"You've seen enough doctors by now to know I can't discuss patient treatments," he scolded me gently.

"Even my own?" I pursued. "Wouldn't it make more sense to allow me to assist in my treatment?"

"Even your own," he spoke as he ran a card through a security door. "You are now an official inmate at Arkham Asylum and being so means that certain rights and privileges have been suspended."

"Suspended? What do you mean? I have not been diagnosed with any debilitating mental disease, nor am I a criminal. I am here under my free will, though begrudgingly, and I will leave under it."

He stared at me for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Oh, I don't think so," he was still chuckling as he pulled a neatly folded piece of white paper from his inside breast pocket.

"You see, this is a subpoena declaring that in your current mental state, you are in no position to make decisions for yourself. So your father has been granted legal guardianship of you," he was grinning ear to ear as he spoke.

"And he and the judge that signed this subpoena," he removed another paper from the same pocket, "Which states that you are to be remanded to the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane until such time that you are found mentally fit enough to leave. Have decided that this is best for you."

My mouth went dry, my heart began to beat so hard I could barely hear over it. I took the papers from him and read them quickly. It couldn't be. I reread them again, only this time much slower. I handed the papers back, a torrent of emotions whirling through me at the moment. He folded them up neatly and placed them back into his pocket.

"Oh and by the way, you technically are a criminal. You consumed alcohol underage, broke into the Gotham Zoo, and...tried to hug a sloth."

I glared at him. That was hardly something to put me in Arkham for.

"When you are done in here, escort Miss Grey back to her holding cell. She will be staying there until her cell in M ward is complete," he walked lazily over to the door and left.

I looked back to the woman I only recently noticed was in the room. Older, in her early sixties or late fifties, she looked like a storybook grandmother, not a nurse in this horrible place.

"What have you gone and done to get yourself put on the M?" she asked, stepping forward with an iPad.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. We began the slow process of collecting and cataloging my things. My earrings were first, then my ring, necklace and finally my watch.

"What's M ward?" I asked.

"Start with the top and I'll tell ya," she handed me a basket to place my clothes in. I slowly peeled off my jacket, feeling like I was losing my security, my safety one layer at a time.

"M ward is where they keep the nasty ones," she handed me a pair of cotton panties and a sports bra to match. I slipped off my underwear, shame flooding through me as I removed my bra as well. She slipped on a pair of gloves and began to search me. She explained what she was doing and why, but I couldn't speak.

She finished quickly and I slipped on the underthings.

"Nasty ones?" I finally mustered up the strength to speak.

"Yeah, the ones you hear about on the news. The real crazy ones."

She picked up my uniform and shook her head.

"I haven't seen a white one in years," she sounded sad.

"They aren't all white?" I asked as I slipped it on. The top was a little snug across my breasts and the pants were long and tight through the hips, butt and thighs. These were obviously made for males, not females.

"Heavens no! Although I wish. White means non-violent. The lighter the color, the less of a threat."

I nodded my head, it made sense. Easy to spot the threatening ones then. But didn't that also mean it was easy to spot the non violent ones? Didn't that make me a target?

"I'm Molly by the way," she smiled at me.

"Elsbeth" I nodded back. She motioned for me to follow her and I did.

"I'm going to give you some advice Elsbeth, you'd do well to follow it."

I nodded my head, letting her know I was paying attention. She stopped walking and I did the same.

"You don't look at them, don't talk to them. Keep your head down and move. Don't stop, don't hesitate. Avoid open doorways, dark corners, anywhere isolated. Guards will escort you back and forth to your appointments. In your spare time, stay in your cell. Don't give them an opportunity to hurt you, because they will."

Her eyes were hard now, no longer did she look like the caring grandmother. Instead she looked liked a war widow, hardened by the things she had to endure.

"Okay."

She stepped closer to me and whispered,

"Not everyone is as they seem here Elsbeth. Bad people come in many shapes and sizes."

She stepped away quickly as door opened somewhere.

"M ward stands for maximum security. The strictest of security measures are taken in ensuring patient and staff safety."

I didn't understand why she had suddenly done a 180, until I saw Crane leaning against the door to my holding cell.

"Thank you for that wonderful explanation of facility regulation Molly," he practically sneered at her.

"Why am I being placed in such a high security ward?" I asked, his piercing eyes leaving Molly and falling on me.

"Because I believe it will do you good."

"It will certainly not do me any good! Those people will kill me. I've seen the news. Murders, rapists, cannibals. Please explain how any of that will assist you in my treatment."

He adjusted his glasses and relaxed against the door frame.

"Are you afraid?"

Molly shot me a look that Crane caught.

"You're excused nurse," he dismissed her quickly.

"I've got to finish my assessment," she began.

"There will be time enough for that later. You may leave now and tend to the other patients."

I watched them square off, before Molly shot me one more look and left.

"You can't do this to me," I threatened him. It was empty, I had no leverage, no power in this place. "It's unethical."

"How so?" he asked, motioning for me to move into the cell. I did so quickly, slipping past him and over to the single bed.

"I have no history of violence," I began, thinking hard and quick to come up with something tangible. "No prior violent criminal convictions of any kind. I have nothing that warrants my placement on a maximum security ward. If you send me in and something happened, you would be held liable. You could lose everything."

He nodded his head, a small smile gracing the corner of his mouth.

"You are of course correct in saying that I am liable for you," I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he thought of what to say next. "But what you fail to understand is that liability is just an insurance term."

My brows came down in confusion.

"Did you just suggest that I am nothing more than an insurance claim?"

"Call it what you like Elsbeth. Your father put me in charge of your mental health. If I believe sending you to a maximum security ward will benefit you in the end, who's going to argue with me? Certainly not your father and mother. They only want whats best for you."

"If you can explain why this ward is best, then I will go willingly."

"That's one of the many perks of my job, I don't have to explain anything to you. Or anyone if I don't want. Confidentiality and all that."

"Why?" I considered myself to be smart. But I couldn't make sense out of this.

"I am curious what your presence will do to the current population," he smirked.

"I'm an...experiment?" I asked, horrified.

"In layman's terms," he agreed.

I put a hand over my mouth, to stop the onslaught of screams and curses I wanted to throw at him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. "Why would you do this to me?"

"How often am I going to have a helpless beautiful young woman completely at my mercy? I'd say this is a very rare occasion and I intend to exploit it to it's absolute limit. Science requires sacrifice Elsbeth."

"You're sick," I accused, my tears making my voice thick and my nose runny.

"Are you a doctor Elsbeth?" he asked, bending down so he was eye level with me.

"I don't need a medical degree to see that you're enjoying this," I snapped, letting out some of the anger that was building up inside me.

In an instant, like taking off a mask, Crane became something more hideous, more sinister. His face twisted into a terrifying grin.

"Clever little minx, aren't we? Well I'm going to let you in on a little secret, you seem trustworthy enough. I don't just enjoy this Elsbeth, I live for it. The panic, the fear, it's all right there in your big innocent eyes. It's my drug, my addiction."

I froze, I couldn't do anything else.

"Ah yes, fight or flight is about to kick in. Can you feel the adrenaline coursing through your veins, quickening your heart, speeding up your respiration's? It's similar to sex, at least it's effects are similar on the body."

He ran his thumb over my bottom lip.

"You're a pretty crier, I haven't had one of those before," he mused, studying my face. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his. It was painful, hard. His hand dipped down to grope me between my legs and I snapped out of it. I screamed at the top of my lungs and began to hit him. He seemed shocked at first and then he got angry.

"Elsbeth! This is going to happen regardless of how much you fight," he was trying to grab my hands as I hit at him repeatedly. He moved back, as if to regroup and rethink the situation. It also gave me time to think. I had been blindsided, I thought I was safe with my doctor. Molly's words came back to me and I realized now, a little to late, that she was referring to Crane. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing. A predator.

"Elsbeth, you are testing my patience," Crane spoke as he removed his suit jacket. Slade taught me how to deal with men like him.

"And you're testing mine," I got off the bunk quickly and threw my entire body into the punch. He staggered back into the wall and I cornered him, I made my jabs hard and quick, aiming for his ribs.

I heard alarms sound and I stepped back from him when the doors opened and guards moved in.

"Up against the wall inmate," a rough voice commanded. I did as I was told, moving quickly to the opposite wall. I watched as the guards tried to assist Crane but he roughly pushed them away. He shot me a terrifying glance before finally allowing a guard to lead him out. I waited with baited breath. What was going to happen to me now? I was only protecting myself.

An African American man approached me, he was missing a hand and in it's place was a hook. His badge said Cash.

"He was going to rape me Mr. Cash!" I exclaimed when he leveled those serious brown eyes at me.

"It's not that I don't believe you," he began as the rest of the guards filtered out when they realized I was no longer unmanageable. "But there is never any way to prove that sort of thing in a place like this. Word of a patient, in a mental correctional facility versus an esteemed doctor who only wants to help them...You get where I am going with this?"

I nodded my head. Of course. Where else could you do heinous and unspeakable things to people without fear of being caught?

"Is this common?" I asked, looking at him. Early forties, just the beginnings of gray dusting in his hair. He looked tired. Worn out.

"Unfortunately. But you are the first to say tried."

I felt my stomach roll and fire run through my veins. So Crane was a serial rapist?

"You got a mean swing on you kid," he looked at me now. Assessing. "Where'd an uptown girl like you learn to fight like that?"

"Professional self defense trainer," I knew better than to say exactly who I was getting lessons from. My parents didn't even know Slade was giving me little pointers here and there. I was by no means an excellent fighter. But I could throw a punch. Granted, my hands ached something fierce, my knuckles red and swelling.

"I see a pay raise in that persons future. It just saved your ass," he nodded. Yes it did. "Now I gotta ask, are you going to be a problem for me?"

I shook my head no.

"No. I just want to do whatever it is I am supposed to do and get out of here."

"Good answer. I'm Aaron Cash, security chief of M ward," he held out his good hand.

"Elsbeth Grey, future resident of M ward," I took his hand and shook it. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"Well now you are going to have to cover your ass double time. It won't be just the patients on the M after you now. Crane is going to be looking for some payback after you humiliated him like that."

I sighed. It was not my intention to create enemies, but it's done now. I can't change it, nor would I if I could.

"Don't worry, I got your back kid. Anyone who puts that shit stain Crane in his place is okay in my book," he cracked a smile at me.

"Thank you Mr. Cash, I have a feeling I will need all the help I can get."

"Amen to that. Alright, Molly here is going to check you for injuries and finish her assessment. Can I leave you two alone?"

"Of course you can Aaron, don't be foolish!" Molly smiled as she entered the room with her Ipad in tow.

"Good night ladies," and then he was gone.

Molly rushed over and took one of my hands.

"I am so sorry Elsbeth, I tried to warn you..."

"It's okay. He didn't do anything to me," I gently gripped her hand and she met my eyes.

"Oh thank the Gods. When I heard all the commotion I thought...never mind what I thought. What happened?! He was in a right state when I saw the guards helping him out of here."

"He assaulted me and I fought back," I told her. It took her a minute and then a small smile grew on her face.

"Good for you Elsbeth. I've been trying for years to get enough evidence, or to catch him the act, but he's a slippery bastard. And clever to boot."

She inspected my hands, there was nothing to see but a little swelling and some redness. It would be gone shortly.

"Am I going to get in trouble for this?" I asked as Molly took a seat in the chair.

"Oh I doubt it. Crane would have to fill out a report and even doctored up it would still say he was caught unawares by a young female patient with no prior history of violence and had the snot kicked out of him. No, I think this is another one for the rug."

I nodded my head.

"Let's finish this and then I'll fetch you something to help you sleep. Tomorrow you move to M ward."

I put my head in my hands.

"Get it all out now deary. You can't let them see you fall apart," she moved to the cot and rubbed my back as I sobbed.

"You're a lamb Elsbeth, like me. And there is nothing wrong with being a lamb. But when you enter this building, you walk among lions. So from now on, you're a lion, do you get me?"

I nodded, my head aching from crying so much.

"I'm going to say one more thing and God help me for haven' to say it."

I looked over at her, her face slightly blurry.

"The same rules that apply outside these walls, won't save you in here. You do what you have to do, to stay alive."

I nodded, looking away from her. Her hand came out and grabbed my forearm gently. I noticed for the first time she was missing most of her ring finger on her left hand and her entire pinky. I looked up from it and into her green eyes.

"What you have to do."

And then she was gone. I sat there, trying to think of the implications of what she was saying. But I couldn't think past the events from earlier. Crane's face, his threats. Was this just the beginning?

Molly brought me a sleeping pill which I gladly swallowed down. I needed a reprieve from reality. Some place safer. Someplace free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me know!**

The big day.

I was woken up by a guard banging his club on the bars of my cell. Then I was escorted down to the shower room, made to wait until a female staff member could be found and then forced to undress and quickly shower in front of an equally mortified secretary. I dried off quickly and pulled my clothes on, braiding my still wet hair as I walked silently beside the guard.

"In," he motioned into my cell with the same club. I moved in quickly and he slid the door shut, pulling on it once to make sure it was secured. "Nice job on Crane."

I looked up to see if he was kidding but he was gone. I sat in my cell for the rest of the morning. A guard took pity on me as he passed by and stopped to speak with me.

"Heard you knocked Crane around good," he rasped, leaning against the bars. He had five o'clock shadow and a permanent grimace etched into his face.

"He assaulted me," I spoke up, using my voice for the first time in hours. He laughed and it sounded hoarse.

"I bet he did, I just bet he did. Well we got a pool going, me and some of the boys. I had to come down and get a look at you for myself."

"What kind of pool?" I'm sure I really didn't want to know the answer. But it was better than no human contact.

"The boys think you won't last more than three days before you start turning favors for protection." I looked at him with practiced hard eyes. He laughed. "At first I thought it was easy money, but after I seen Crane...And now that I've seen you, I think that would be a bad bet on my part. So here's what I am thinking. I lay down some cash, say 250, in your favor. You make _sure_ you don't flip and I give you 30 percent."

After yesterday I knew this place was dangerous, perhaps more so than I had originally thought. But the level of corruption, the lack of moral decency...it left me with a terrible feeling.

"Counter offer," I began, locking eyes with him. "You protect me and every other person in this facility because it is your job to do so."

He laughed again, this time harder than before.

"Oh, oh honey, you are something else," he broke down laughing again. "I don't know where you come from, but that isn't the way it works around here."

"Then I guess you and I have nothing else to discuss," I crossed my legs and put my chin on my knuckles.

He shook his head at me.

"You got spunk girl, but it won't last. It never does."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"When you change your mind, come find me. We'll discuss payment options," with one final sneer he was off and I was left to contemplate this newest revelation.

Lunch came a little while later, I had no concept of time, I had to assume it was around or near noon or one in the afternoon. A bowl of white rice so over done that it was just one large glob. A small plate of boiled broccoli, some of it was still cool in the center. My drinks, apple juice, milk and tea were all room temperature. The meat, if one could call it that was questionable at best, it was oval shaped, with black stripes on it. Artificial grill marks I assumed. I knew I was being overly critical and perhaps a bit snobby in my attitude towards it. I mixed the broccoli and rice together, scraping a little of the gelatinous substance off the meat and mixing it in as well. The combination wasn't bad, sort of like a stir fry. But extremely salty.

"Well I'll be," Mr Cash smiled at me as he approached my door.

"Excuse me?" I asked, setting my plastic spork down and wiping my mouth with the disposable napkin.

"Crane thought you would starve yourself," he shook his head as he slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Why would I starve myself?"

"Attention? Delusions? Suicide attempt? Who knows, we've seen it all here kid."

"Well I assure you I have no intention of refusing to eat."

He walked forward and took a look at my plate. I realized now that I had only had a few bites of my food.

"That all you gonna eat?"

"No, of course not. I plan to finish this bowl of...stuff."

"Stuff huh? Looks like Salisbury steak, rice and broccoli to me," he grinned "Salisbury steak, you know I've heard of it. But my mother never allowed us to eat pre-made meals. Our chef cooked everything from fresh."

"Try it, I bet you'll like it."

"When in Rome," I smiled and cut off a small piece. The consistency when it hit my tongue was not what I expected. It was soft and salty, I swallowed it down, but only just.

"It's...terrible," I laughed.

"Well I suppose when you compare it to having everything cooked fresh by a chef..."

I nodded my head.

"It's time, are you ready?"

I felt my stomach drop and was suddenly happy I hadn't eaten much.

"As I'll ever be."

"You'll be fine," he tried to assure me. My legs felt like lead as I stood and a fine tremor began in my hands.

The walk was long and I was unrestrained, which Cash said was against procedure.

"Won't you get in trouble?" I asked.

"I think in this situation, I'll be fine."

I trusted him in that. The security was tight here, badges, cards, codes and retinal scans were required in some places. The elevator was large and had several loops in the wall. I sighed but it came out more like a staggered shudder.

"The key is to stay calm," he put a hand on my shoulder. I felt the elevator move, only we were going down. "Harder to break out if you have to climb up first," he smiled down at me.

"I'm scared," I admitted after several silent seconds.

"Got every reason to be. But this is my ward and I run a tight ship. I won't lie and say that nothing ever happens. The group room and the indoor court yard are the hardest to control. Unfortunately you can avoid one, but not both."

I took in a deep breath as I felt the elevator stop.

"I'm a lion," I whispered as the doors opened.

"You're cell is here, it's right under the heating unit so it will stay warm. Remember there will be eyes on you 24/7, guards and inmates alike. Privacy is an illusion in here, so keep that in mind. Normally you would be remanded to your cell until after your first session with your assigned doctor, but Crane left specific instructions for you to be brought into group."

"Like sitting in a circle, talking about our feelings group?"

"More like a broken down game room filled with psychopaths."

"Oh," it was all I could say. A room full of psychopaths. Why were they allowed to leave their cells? Shouldn't this be more like a prison for them? I felt like I was walking to the gallows.

"The room is heavily supervised, the guard to patient ratio it 1 to 3. They are equipped with taser batons and the guards on the door have live ammunition. If we believe the life of a patient or staff member is in imminent peril, we are authorized to use lethal force without warning."

"Oh my God," I put a hand over my mouth. I wasn't prepared, I didn't fully understand, but it was settling on me. Just how dangerous this was. I could die. I could really, truly and honestly die here. "Mr. Cash I can't do this."

I felt like my chest was going to collapse. I couldn't get enough air in.

"Hands on your knees," he coaxed me into the position. "Deep, slow breaths. You'll get through this."

I focused on my breathing, trying my best to reel myself in. I had never had a panic attack before, but I had seen enough of them to know it's exactly what just happened.

"I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner, to be honest," Cash smiled down at me. "Come on, we'll make this quick and then get you to your cell so you can lay down."

I nodded my head, knowing I had to face the music at some point. Cash pulled out his security key and halted just before sliding it through.

"You're a lion," he nodded at me. I managed to crack a smile that dropped the second I heard the door beep and swing out. I don't know what I imagined, but it wasn't this. People were mulling around, some were reading, others were watching a mounted tv. The second thing I noticed was that everyone in this room was male. Third, they were all in various degrees of dark clothing. I couldn't see a shade lighter than crimson.

"Where too?" Cash asked me. At the far end of the room I saw a small table with a chess board on it. I pointed and he firmly grabbed my elbow and walked me over to it. I took a seat and looked up at him.

"I can stay," he offered. I wanted to say yes, God knows I did. But I didn't want other people to think I was special, or getting privileges they weren't.

"No..um. I'll be okay," I nodded up at him even though inside I was screaming for him to stay put.

"I'll be walking around, you call if you need me," he patted my shoulder a few times and left.

I kept my eyes down as I began to put the board back together. I reached across for the last piece, the white knight, when a hand slapped down on it first. It startled me and I shot my head up to see who it was.

"This is my arena, do you dare challenge me?" A tall man with reddish brown hair stood before me. He was donned in dark green, without a crease to be seen.

"I'm so sorry Sir. I had no idea," I began to get up from my chair but he smiled at me.

"My fair maiden, please be seated. Manners such as yours are few and far between in a place like this."

I slowly sat back down, unsure of what was happening.

"I am Edward Nigma," he smiled and held out his hand for me. My hand came up without any thought necessary from me. Manners were ingrained in me as a child.

"Elsbeth Grey. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Nigma," he grasped my hand gently and brought it to his lips for a chaste kiss.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Grey."

"Miss," I corrected him. He smiled and let my hand drop. Then he took a seat across from me.

"Do you play Miss Grey?"

He seemed so...normal. I tried to read him, but the only thing I was getting was that he was neat, intelligent and well mannered.

"Elsbeth, please, I think we can move past some of the more intricate formalities. I doubt a place like this has much use for them."

"Indeed you are correct. Then I shall be Edward to you."

"White moves first," I indicated the board. This was all too weird. I was playing chess with a supposed psychopath, but I didn't feel in the least bit nervous.

He moved and then I went. The game continued for several more moves, neither of us speaking until he cracked a large smile.

"The Caro-Kahn defense," he spoke and his smile got wider. I tried to keep my face stoic. I honestly didn't expect him to know chess so thoroughly. "Are you wearing makeup?"

I looked up from the board to his face. He was staring at me intently.

"No?"

"Your skin is lovely. And your eyelashes.."

"Ah, well I just had my eyelash extensions filled yesterday, my brows are microbladed and I spend a fortune on my skin regiment. But I will take the compliment as it stands."  
"The pain of beauty," he smiled. "Where did you learn the Caro-Kahn defense?"

"Gotham Prep," I nodded, allowing myself a small smile for the first time since I came here. "Chess was mandatory."

"I do believe you are smarter than I took you for," he spoke quietly as he looked at me over the board.

"My apologies Edward, my thoughts about you were similar."

"Let us cast aside our preconcieved notions about one another and test the true depth of our knowledge," he grinned and now I saw. There was a little bit of a manic glee in his face, his eyes were a little too excited. He was competitive, but in an unhealthy sort of way.

"Your move," I nodded.

I began to learn more about him as we played. The more of his pieces I acquired, the more I saw the real Edward Nigma. He was intelligent, far more so than I was. But I had been playing chess my entire life. I knew every move, every play. I could see the stress he was under when he began to realize he was losing. The cracks in the polite mask he wore. I can't pretend that I understood everything I was seeing before me, but I knew with confidence that something bad would happen if I won this game. So I began to throw it. Not obviously of course. He would see through that in a minute. But slowly, painstakingly.

"Check."

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Well played."

"As I told you before. This is my arena. I have not lost a challenge yet. But you are the first time I came close."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why are you here? I value myself on my intellect. I understand my surroundings and everything in it. Except you. You don't fit in here."

"My father and mother sent me here under the care of Dr. Crane."

He looked at me more closely. His eyes scanned my face, my neck, my entire visible body.

"Then I have to believe the rumors are true."

"Rumors?" I asked. It could only be about one thing.

"Crane was beaten yesterday during an entrance interview. He is suffering from 3 bruised ribs and a dislocated jaw."

I failed to hold his gaze and looked away quickly.

"I wouldn't feel guilty if I were you. A man who preys on women is pathetic. A man who preys on weak and vulnerable women is worthless. Perhaps your stance will make him think twice before attempting to rape again."  
"Not my intention but I certainly hope so."

"No," he shook his head and then grinned. "I very much doubt any of this was in your intention."

I noticed, not for the first time, a huge man with a face mask looking over at us. Me. More specifically he kept glancing over at me.

I turned my head down and moved my hand like I was asking a question about the chess board.

"Who is the man with the face mask?"

Edward didn't miss a beat. He began to move pieces around as he answered.

"Bane."

"He keeps looking over here."

"He's the only one you've noticed. But they have all been looking over here, at one point or another."

"Why?"

"Curious, I suppose. You are the third female on M ward. The first two are confined to their cells because they refuse to behave properly. And you are donned in white."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. I realized immediately my mistake but it was too late. I was ripped out of my chair violently and held tightly to someones chest. There was a sharp object painfully resting against my neck.

"It's been so long," I heard a man's voice speak from behind me. The arms holding me in place were heavily scarred. He sniffed my hair.

"Zsasz, now you let her go," Cash moved to the front and I felt the world drop out from beneath me. Zsasz? As in Victor Zsasz, the serial killer who slit peoples throats and then posed them? And cut a tally mark into his own flesh?

"Another meaningless zombie, an empty shell begging for release," he spoke calmly above me. There was a large crowd gathered around, all the faces watching me. My eyes met Edwards for a moment before he turned them down. The world seemed to slow down as I felt that sharp object push harder into my throat. I slammed my foot down on his as hard as I could, bringing my elbow back into his gut immediately after. The pressure on me loosened and I grabbed for the wrist holding the sharped whatever it was. I wrenched it as hard as I could, trying to make him drop it. I could get away if he would just drop it.

His other hand came up and pulled my long hair. I let out a scream as he wrenched my head to the side painfully.

"Mr. Cash!" I screamed, as I felt him overpowering me, that sharp point coming closer to me as my arms failed.

"Let go," he cooed to me, his voice completely even.

Where were all the guards? The taser batons, the guns?

"Elsbeth!" I heard someone, it sounded like Cash, yell my name. But I couldn't very well look. It was so loud, people were yelling, I could hear alarms going off, but in that moment it was just me and him. His dark eyes never left me as he pushed harder. My arms were shaking badly now and I knew I had seconds before they would fail and I would die. I threw a Hail Mary out as I brought my leg back and kicked him between his legs as hard as I could muster. The pressure on my arms was immediately gone as he fell to the ground in front of me. I scrambled forward and picked up his weapon.

"Elsbeth?" Cash stood a few feet away from me, his hands up in front of him.

"Mr. Cash?" I looked at him. "Where were you?"

I looked around to see dozens of guards pushing inmates up against the far wall ,with their backs to me.

"Elsbeth, I need you to drop the shiv," he said, still staying back. Shiv? It was then I realized I was still holding the weapon Zsasz had. I dropped it like it was on fire.

He moved in quick and put something over my neck.

"You need to hold this here, lots of pressure. Can you do that?" he asked. I nodded my head, bringing my hand up to my neck. I looked down to see the side of my white top was stained with crimson. I pushed harder. Something grabbed my pants near my ankle just then and I screamed, dropping the cloth Cash had given me. I felt the world spin and went down for the count.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another.**

I bolted up, looking around wildly for Zsasz.

"Whoa!" It took me some time to calm down and realize I wasn't in the therapy room anymore. I was in some sort of infirmary, if I was to guess. And to my left was Cash.

"Mr. Cash," I focused on him, trying to remember. Pain, red hot and almost blinding shot up from my neck. I reached my hand up to touch the source, but found I couldn't. I looked down to see I was strapped to the bed.

"Mr. Cash, what's going on?" he looked at me for a moment before coming over and undoing the cloth restraints.

"You were hysterical, we couldn't hold you down. Arthur had to sedate you and the restraints were a precaution, in case you woke up in a similar way."

As soon as my hand was free I brought it to my neck. There was a large bandage there.

"How bad is it?" I asked, knowing that it was bad, but not terrible.

"Arthur says he just missed your external carotid artery. It's shallow, but long. He sliced you up from the midsection of your throat to behind your ear."

I blinked.

"Zsasz is in permanent solitary confinement. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Right, one down, a dozen more to go." I hadn't meant for it to sound so venomous. But I was scared. A deep, permanent feeling that I had never felt before. It made my skin crawl, my heart pound. I felt anxious and agitated.

"It's normal," Cash said, pulling a chair next to my bed. "The fear you're feeling. Humans weren't meant to be in cages. It makes us anxious, nervous. And in a system like this, everything breaks down. Ordinary civilized people turn into savages. They do things they would have never condoned out there. But you do what you have too, to get by."

"I can't be like them Mr. Cash." It was why I was so frightened.

"I know kid," he sighed. "And so does everyone else."

My eyebrows crashed down on my forehead. What did that mean?

"What do you remember Elsbeth?"

"From the incident? Everything. Zsasz grabbed me, held a knife of sorts to my neck, I fought back. I tried to wrestle the weapon from him, he almost overpowered me, but I kicked him in his testicles and he fell to the ground. You ran to me and gave me something to cover my neck, and then I passed out."

"You're missing a few pieces in there. Zsasz grabbed your pant leg, you kicked out at him, broke his nose."

"I was scared, he almost slit my throat!"

"You began to cry as you apologized to him."

I nodded. I didn't feel bad right now, but I knew I would. I always did. I wasn't cruel, I wasn't tough.

"I'm soft Mr. Cash. A lamb in a den of lions. I don't know how to not feel bad about hurting someone, even if they hurt me."

"There are worse things in the world kid. But here, in this place, it _is_ the worst thing you can be."

I shrugged. There wasn't some switch I could flip and suddenly be a hard ass. I cried when I was sad, smiled when I was happy.

"Then I think it's time I be leaving, don't you?"

Cash cocked his head at me.

"Am I allowed to make phone calls?"

"Yeah."

"I would like to call my father."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up kid. Crane was already on the horn with them earlier. You had yourself an episode, a suicide attempt."

I felt my mouth drop open.

"Oh yeah. You fashioned a shiv, and threatened to cut your throat if you weren't released. Crane called your bluff and you cut yourself. Shallowly of course. Nothing life threatening."

"And my father believed him?!" I was outraged, furious.

"Crane may be a psychotic asshole but he's a smart psychotic asshole. He knows how to play people. He's probably already told them you would be calling, fashioning some story about being attacked by another patient."

I tried, I really did. But the tears poured out and I could do nothing to stop them. My whole world had been flipped and everything was falling apart. One sob after another wracked me and just let it all out.

"Come on kid, ease up," Cash was standing beside me now, rubbing my back awkwardly. "You'll pull your stitches out."

I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"You're terrible at consoling, Mr. Cash."

He chuckled good naturedly and took his seat again. There was a silence that hung around us, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Mr. Cash was my rock. The one solid, unchanging thing I had here.

"What do you think that says about me, about my parents even? That they were willing to believe I would hurt myself."

Cash shrugged his wide shoulders.

"I don't know. I've known you less than twenty four hours and I know your not the type."

Silence struck us again.

"Why are you here kid?" I looked into his brown eyes, hoping against hope that he was really on my side. Then I told him everything. From Ellie to my fist brush with alcohol and the law. He listened intently, he never made remarks or laughed. He just processed.

"And Crane showed you the subpoena's? Both of them?"

"Yes. They looked real, as far as I could tell. But honestly, I am not trained in court documents. I have no idea what a real one or a fake one would look like."

"See now that's something that isn't sitting right with me. Forget how much of an asshole that makes your dad, but what judge would allow a girl with absolutely no prior violent history and no supporting diagnoses into this place?"

I shrugged. His guess was as good as mine.

"I don't know know Mr. Cash. I feel like Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole."

"Whoa. Let me stop you right there," his tone made me drop the small smile that was on my face.

"What?"

"Jervis Tetch aka the Mad Hatter. He's currently in house and as I am sure you've managed to figure out he had an obsession with Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland."

"That doesn't seem so bad. I was a bit obsessed with it myself when I was younger."

"Not like this. He's a former neuroscientist, who fell off his rocker and went bat shit. He likes to create mind altering technology and has no qualms about who he uses it on or why. As long as he can keep up his fantasy that he is the Mad Hatter."

I wouldn't have believed anyone if they told me that, but sitting here, in an Arkham infirmary bed, I felt I had no choice.

"If anyone else had told me that..."

"I know," he nodded.

"Who else is here?"

"Pamela Isley, or Poison Ivy is here, currently in isolation. Harley Quinn, also in isolation. Victor Fries is in..."

"Doctor Fries!?" What was he doing here?

"You know him?"

"Yes. He's a cryogenicist with one of my fathers subsidiary companies, GothCorp. He allowed me to intern in his lab for credit two summers ago. Why is he here?"

I was realizing now that there was a lot they didn't put in the papers. Why had I not heard of these criminals before? Jervis Tetch, Pamela Isley, Edward Nigma...How could they keep so many things under wraps?

"His wife Nora got sick, some kind of fatal degenerative disease. He froze her, to preserve her until he could find a cure. But then GothCorp pulled his funding, shut him down. He went ape shit, shutting him down meant pulling the plug on his wife. When they came down to escort him out, something went wrong with one of his experiments and he blew himself to kingdom come. Now he needs sub zero temperatures to survive."

I felt a tear roll down my face. I had no idea...I had met Mrs. Fries on several occasions, she was a wonderful woman. Why hadn't I known?

"Can I see him?"

Cash looked at me for a moment.

"I'll have to check into it."

I nodded.

"Okay, who else is here?"

"Harvey Dent, or Two Face as he likes to be called. He's in general pop, Roman Sonis, or Black Mask. Bane. Floyd Lawton better known as Deadshot. We got the Joker in this morning. Penguin will be joining us again later on today."

So many...

"Don't worry. Most of them won't bother with you. They don't care. Zsasz was an anomaly. He likes to hurt woman. For the most part the rest of them don't. Except the Joker. Everyone is equal in his book."

I let out a breath of air.

"Stick with Nigma," Cash shook his head. "I can't believe I am saying this. But he has very strict rules regarding the fairer sex."

"What is he in for?"

"Nigma is in for all sorts of things. Identity theft, hacking, fraud, cyber terrorism, cyber extortion, cyber warfare. If it has to do with any sort of computer related crime, then Nigma has done it. He loves information, and doesn't care how he gets it. But he usually stays hands off."

"So as long as I am not smarter than him, we will get on fine," I mused.

"Pretty much."

"Alright. Stick with Edward. I think I can handle that. But for how long? How am I supposed to make it here Mr. Cash?"

He ran his good hand over his face and looked at me.

"I don't know kid. But I've got a few friends on the force, and a couple in system. This whole thing smells bunk to me."

I nodded my head. Did I dare get my hopes up?

"I won't leave you here Elsbeth."

I nodded my head, mouth open to speak when he walked in. Crane.

"Ah, so she is awake at last. Welcome back Miss Grey."

I just stared at him with level eyes. The side of his face was swollen, his lip had a nice red scab. He also seemed to be favoring a side as he walked.

"It seems Mr. Zsasz did a number on you. One has to wonder if that was karma coming around."

I had spent my entire life listening to people who said one thing but really meant another. Crane deliberately put me that room with Zsasz, he knew he would do something to me. It was punishment for refusing him.

"I happen to be a believer in karma Dr. Crane. The lesser the offense, the quicker the come around. I may have harmed you in defense of myself, but what you were going to do to me and what you have done to others is so much worse. I doubt you will be able to make such witty and veiled threats after karma has given you your just rewards."

"Alright firecracker, let's get you back to your room," Cash butted in before more harsh words could be exchanged.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Cash. Elsbeth and I are long over due for out first session," his eyes were dancing behind his glasses. He was going to hurt me. I could see it in the predatory smile he flashed at me.

"Sorry Crane, this comes straight from the doc. She's on bed rest for the next week."

"I'll have a little chat with Michelson. He'll understand," Crane snapped.

"Chat all you want, Michelson isn't her overseer here. It's Arthur. And he said bed rest. For a week."

Crane looked ready to explode.

"Michelson is the MD serving all my patients. Why was Arthur here?"

"He was the first to arrive when the page went off. Michelson was in the guards quarters."

Crane didn't respond, he shot us an acid glare and left the room in a hurry.

"What just happened?" I asked, feeling like I was missing a big piece of the puzzle.

"Arthur Wright hates Crane. He's filed multiple reports against him. When you were stabbed I paged him instead of Michelson. Now he's your MD overseer. He'll be routinely observing your health and sessions. He's an old friend of mine, I figured we could use all the help we can get."  
"Thank you," I smiled up at him.

"Don't thank me yet. We're setting up the road blocks, making it harder for him to get at you, but it won't stop him. If anything, he's going to try harder now."

"Wonderful."  
"Come on, let's get you back to your room. Arthur will around later to check on you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another.** **Let me know.**

After the incident with Zsasz, the rest of the week seemed a breeze. Dr. Wright was a kind, aging African American who didn't take any kind of anything from anyone. He sat in on every single session between Crane and myself. He documented everything.

"Perhaps today you would like to walk the indoor courtyard?" Crane asked as he adjusted his glasses. He had been sickeningly sweet to me all week.

"Absolutely not. It's complete anarchy out there, the slightest jerk or jab could pull a stitch loose," Dr. Wright snapped.

"Then a group therapy session? I fear what isolation will due to her already fragile mind," Crane smiled.

"You and I both know there is nothing wrong with this girl."

"Clearly we have a very different definition of wrong. She attempted to slit her own throat."  
"I find it funny that the very same day, within minutes of the event, a blood covered Victor Zsasz was placed into Isolation."

"She wound them up."

"So you say."

I watched the two of them square off, light versus dark. Good and Evil.

"Yes. So I say. I also say that isolation is the road to destruction for her," Crane's jaw clenched visibly.

"Isolation in this place is a haven for her. She doesn't belong out there with animals the likes of Zsasz. What happens if next she catches the eye of someone worse?"

Crane sat back, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I am only doing what I think is best for the girl. After all I am her doctor."  
"Psychiatrist. _I_ am her Medical Doctor. And as soon as the transfer request goes through, Hooper will be her psychiatrist."

Crane's eyes flashed murder at the Dr. Wright.

"She will be moved off this ward, and far away from you and whatever the hell it was you were trying to do here."

"I'll bring it before the board," Crane threatened. I wasn't sure how serious of a threat that was. I looked over to Dr. Wright and saw a smile plastered on his face.

"How do you think I got transfer approval?" Now Crane looked at him with unveiled disdain. And then it was gone, replaced by a mask of professionalism.

"If you think she would do better under Hooper's care, then by all means. I'll sign the paperwork immediately. But I must admit that I do not believe this is in her best interest. She is a time bomb waiting to go off. I just hope yourself and Hooper are prepared."

Crane sat back in his chair as Dr. Wright removed some papers from his secured clipboard. He signed them quickly and with a flourish that made me extremely nervous. His frighteningly beautiful eyes slowly dragged over to me. I met him head on, the best I could. A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"Congratulations Elsbeth, as of tomorrow morning you will no longer be a resident of M ward."

"Come along Elsbeth," Dr. Wright extended his hand out to assist me up from my chair. It was unnecessary, but I took the assistance anyway, ever weary of Crane. He was taking this all to well.

 _In 1A's Cell-_

I watched as Dr. Wright and Mr. Cash talked outside my soundproof, see through door. It was re-enforced, bullet proof and supposedly escape proof. Cash nodded and Dr. Wright gave me a small wave before leaving my sight. Cash opened my door and leaned across the wall from where I was seated on my bed.

"We're close kid, but we still have to make it the night."  
I nodded. I figured it wouldn't, no it _couldn't_ be so simple.

"Wright thinks Crane is going to drug you. He's got a knack for pharmacology. So if at all possible, avoid food, water, medicine."

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I know. Normally I wouldn't condone this sort of thing, but Crane needs to prove you're to dangerous for Dr. Hooper to handle. He can do that in a number of ways, but he prefers drugs. Harder to trace."

I nodded.

"The food and medicine aren't going to be a problem, but the drinking..."

It was already so dry in here, but if I wanted to make it out of here I was going to have to tough it out.

"I can bring you something. That way we know for sure it hasn't been tampered with."

"Do you think we are being a bit overly paranoid? Would Crane really drug me?"

"Without a second thought or hesitation."

I had no choice but to believe.

"Oh, by the way I got the okay to take you to see Fries."

I perked up at that.

"Really? When can we go?"

"Right now if your feeling up to it."

"Of course!"

 _Isolation Block-_

Deeper still in the underbelly of this horrible place was isolation. Inside it held the most violent, the most deranged and most sadistic.

"Why is Dr. Fries down here? He hasn't hurt people, has he?"

"No. Like you, he doesn't belong here. But we have the infrastructure to house him. His cell is an old sub zero freezer."

We walked along the dank corridors, passing massive doors. I tried to keep my eyes forward, like Cash had warned. But a pair of bright green eyes caught my attention as we walked by. I held them for a moment, just a fraction of a second before pulling away and looking ahead. But I had to wonder who was behind all these doors? What drove them to this?

I felt the temperature getting slowly cooler until I felt goosebumps break out on my skin. I pulled the cardigan Cash had gotten me from lost and found tighter arorund myself. It was a faded mustard yellow, with fraying seamings and holes in various places, but it was helping with the chill, so I was grateful. Shivers began to wrack me as we approached an open concept like my cell upstairs. There was ice buildup around the heavy duty plastic but that was the extent of it. Inside however everything looked to be coated in frost.

"Come to ogle me again Crane?" his voice was exactly as I remembered it. Soft but confident. Soothing.

"Dr. Fries, it's Elsbeth Grey," I said, stepping up closer to the plastic. I watched as he turned around, stunned by his appearance. His skin was incredibly pale, his veins stood out starkly. They were very blue. He looked like winter personified.

"Elsbeth Grey..." he walked forward, seemingly trying to place my name and face. "Ah yes. Intern, summer before last, wasn't it?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"You were a very bright girl. A promising new mind. What on earth are you doing in here?"

I smiled sadly at him and gave him a brief overview of the events that led me to this place.

"I am very sorry my dear," he shook his head morosely as he moved to stand directly near the plastic.

"I am sorry too," I moved closer as well. "I had no idea about Mrs. Fries or your research. I would have fought, I would have helped you."

He smiled sadly.

"I know," he glanced around but his eyes seemed to see nothing and everything all at once. "You should not have brought her down here Mr. Cash. This is no place for her."

The scream of alarms pulled a frightened yip from my lips as I looked around for the source.

"Run Elsbeth. Don't let these animals catch you!" Dr. Fries was beating on the plastic now. "RUN!"  
Cash grabbed my arm and put me behind him.

"Central control, this is Cash. I am in isolation, who the fuck opened the doors?!"

"Cash this is control. We have massive alarm triggers on your location. Repeat, massive alarm triggers. You need to get out."

Just as the radio finished crackling a door swung open to our immediate right. I turned and watched in horror as a massive creature walked out from behind it. I grabbed a hold of Cash's shirt, gripping it tighter when I heard an impossibly deep, rough voice.

"I've been waiting for you Cash," it's deep voice rang out. It had yellow eyes...fangs.

"Run you fools!" Dr. Fries bellowed and it seemed to shake Cash out of whatever reprieve he had fallen into. He grabbed my arm and we began to run.

"Don't look back," Cash panted out. I could hear it moving behind us, crashing into things. "He's big and slow. He needs to build up momentum, takes time."

We reached a door, like the one we used to first enter Isolation. Cash ran his card quickly and pushed me through.

"What about Dr. Fries?" I panted when the door slammed shut.

"His cell is negative forty degrees. No idiot would dream of opening that door without proper equipment."

I nodded.

"What just happened?"

"Cash, Cash?"

"This is Cash" he spoke into his radio, ignoring my question. Red emergency lights were blinking, casting eerie shadows onto the walls around us. I slid my arms around myself, and moved closer to Cash.

"Sir, we've lost contact with guards in Isolation, all the way up to M ward."

I watched the color drain from his face.

"Call GCPD, tell them what's happening. We need to lock this place down now!"

"Yes Sir!"

The ground shook and we heard what sounded like a loud car backfiring.

"Jesus H. Christ," Cash's eyes were wide.

"Sir? Land lines are down."

"Then use your fucking cell! I don't care if you have to use morse code, you make sure GCPD is in the loop!"

Now I could hear the sound of screams. Some were wild, some sounded pained. Most reminded me of wolves.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this for you kid. We are in deep shit. Someone let the inmates out, from here all the way to the M. We've got a massive riot on our hands. We need to make it to the control room, it's built for situations like this."

"Okay," my voice came out weaker than I intended. My mind was spinning as my heart hammered like the bass in a dubstep song.

"Start evacuating all non essential staff. Do a head count, no one gets left behind in here, do you get me?"

"Yes Sir. What about you?"

"I am plus one, on my way up to you now."

"Plus one?"

"I have Elsbeth Grey with me."

"Elsbeth Grey? Sir, my computer is showing Elsbeth Grey as deceased, COD is suicide."

I looked at Cash, fear flooding my system.

"Who signed the report?" Cash barked.

"Crane Sir."

"That little..." but he stopped talking. He seemed to be thinking. "Where is Crane now?"

"I don't know Sir."

"Alright. Keep me up to speed until I reach you."

"Yes Sir. Be careful."

Cash slowly turned to look at me.

"This can go two ways. I can hide you away somewhere..."

I didn't let him finish his thought.

"I'm not leaving your side." I was safer with Cash, then without him.

"Alright. Move when I move, do exactly as I say and we might make it out of this alive kid."

"Bet you wished you called into work today," I used a little dark humor to try and lighten the mood. He chuckled.

"Where would you be then?"

"Fucked."  
He seemed shocked at my profanity.

"If ever there was a time," I smiled.

"Amen," he sighed and then we began to move.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait. Here's the newest.**

"Mr. Cash?"

"I know kid," he looked nervous. A loud bang from the door startled me and I felt a buring sensation in my neck. I gently touched the bandage to feel it growing damp with my blood. He glanced from my neck to my face.

"You got questions, I got them too. But right now we need to focus on getting out of here, If we get separated.."

"What? No we won't," I cut him off.

"IF we get separated, you need to find somewhere safe, hunker down. It already looks like you popped a stitch."

Another loud bang from the door behind us. I gripped the frayed edge of my yellow cardigan nervously with my one free hand.

"Why are we waiting here? Let's go. We need to.." Cash just shook his head, his face a mask of worry.

"The only way up, is back through Isolation. This way leads to the morgue and a dead end."

I felt my stomach flip. We were trapped down here?

"Do they know that?" I asked, indicating the door.

Cash turned slowly to look at me.

"Oh yeah."

I felt my head spin. If they caught us...what would they do? What wouldn't they do? Cash would die, of that I was sure. Perhaps not right away, they may torture him, prolong his suffering, but the end result would be the same. And what of me? I was a female. Rape, sodomy, numerous other things ran through my mind. I didn't want any of that and I didn't want Cash to die.

"There has to be another way," I started looking around. Air shafts, old stairways, elevator shafts, something. This place was older than half of Gotham.

"Kid don't..."

"Mr. Cash, I refuse to give up and let myself fall into the hands of the men beyond that door. I can not force you, but I believe you don't want to be at their mercy anymore than I do. So let's get moving, because they are going to eventually get through. And I would like to have a reasonable head start when that happens."

Cash looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"You're doing well, all things considered," he mumbled, still looking at me.

"My hands are shaking, I'm nauseous and my heart won't stop hammering in my chest. But my mind is clear, thinking is what I am good at Mr. Cash, regardless of the situation."

"Alright, where do we start?"

"Do you cremate bodies in the morgue?"

"Yeah."

"Then there has to be some kind of chimney or air shaft. And if there is, there has to be some kind of access for cleaning and maintenance. That's where we start."

"Not bad kid," he nodded and took my elbow. I smiled tiredly and let him lead me towards the morgue.

The double doors swung in easily. It was cold and creepy and everything I always thought a morgue would be. Inside were two staff members, who had the same idea as us. The cooling system in the morgue had several maintenance access points. But the key was to find one the bad guys wouldn't notice immediately and follow after us.

"The furthest slab has a back that screws out for motor access. The freaks shouldn't check there."

"Then that's the one we will use. Let's get a move on," Cash grumbled out. They worked on getting the screws out, and I busied myself with looking around.

I opened a drawer and saw various sealed medical tools. In another drawer I found sealed scalpels. Better to be prepared my brain warned, and I grabbed three and slipped them into my pants pocket.

"Kid?! We got it, let's go!"

"Coming!" I quietly slid the drawer shut and made my way back over to the small little door. I knew Cash was watching me, he could probably see the outline of the packages in my pockets.

"Just in case," I told him, looking into his dark eyes. He eyed my pocket once more before nodding.

"I'll be taking those when we get to central command."

"I will be glad to be rid of them," I smiled at him softly.

"In you go," he nudged my lower back with his hook mechanism.

"This is the strangest thing I have ever done," I mumbled as I crouched down and began to crawl through the metal box. On the other side the two orderlies each helped pull me through. Cash came next, cursing the small space. Then one of them crawled back and shut the door.

They seemed ready to go, but it bothered me.

"We should put it back on, the back. If anyone opens the door, they'll know right away how we got out. This might slow them down, or even go unnoticed all together."

The two aides looked at one another, and then at Cash.

"Hey, this is every man for himself. You want to hang out here, fine. But we're getting the fuck out of here."

With that they took off, Cash yelling after them. I picked the back up and set it in it's place. I could only find two of the screws, and I got them in as far as my fingers would allow.

"Good thinking kid. Now we need to find a way out of _here_."

I nodded and got up. It was narrow, three feet wide at the most. Cash had to turn sideways and even then his equipment scraped against the walls. This part of the building was old. The bricks were stained and aged. Slightly damp. The air had a stale, fetid smell.

After awhile we came to an open circular area with several other shadowed openings and had a long ladder against the furthest wall. Cash didn't leave the tight passage we were in. Instead he silently watched the open area with extreme caution. A noise startled me and I grasped Cash's shirt in fear, plastering myself to his back. After a few seconds the noise came again, and again until I recognized them as footsteps.

"Follow my lead," was all Cash whispered to me. I assumed this meant he would be deciding on the go, on whether or not the footsteps belonged to friend or foe.

"I can hear your breathing, come out of the shadows," a deep voice commanded.

"Thank Christ it's you Batman," Cash stepped out of the passage but I remained. I couldn't see anyone.

"Cash," the deep voice moved closer with the sound of crunching stone and dirt. "What are you doing down here?"

"Got trapped in Isolation, used access tunnels to get here. What about you? How are things on the M?"

"Containment has been beached on every level. The Joker has some grand plan for the island."

"Not even here a day."

"What is your plan?"

"Get to the command center, hold the fort down until we can get this place back in control."

I decided that it was safe enough, the conversation between the two of them seemed friendly. With the hem of my cardigan worrying between my hands, I stepped out.

"Batman, this is..."

"Elsbeth Grey. I've been looking for you."

I moved closer, but still stayed behind Cash. I could see now, in the dim lighting. He was clad head to toe in a black armor, with the cape and cowl. Everything in the papers were true. He was real.

"Is she alright?" Batman looked away from me to Cash.

"She's holding up, more or less. Crane organized it so her and Zsasz had a nice meet and greet a few days ago. Son of a bitch tried to cut her throat."

Batman looked back at me.

"And to top it off, Crane is covering his tracks. He has her listed as deceased, COD suicide. For some reason he wants her and he wants her bad."

"I would really prefer if I did not end up with Doctor Crane," I spoke up for the first time.

"Your wound is bleeding," was all Batman replied with. I quickly put my hand over my bandage to feel the wet spot had become larger. I needed to be more careful.

"This access ladder will lead you to maintenance. Some of your men are holding up in there."

Cash nodded.

"She comes with me."

I looked over from Cash to Batman and back again.

"Excuse me?"

"I need Cash to get back into that control room, you'll slow him down."

"I don't know Batman..." Cash looked worried too.

"I'll get her to the GCPD boats on the east side of the island and come back."

Cash nodded after several seconds.

"Alright, be careful kid," he nodded.

"You too Mr. Cash."

I watched him walk towards the ladder, and I felt anxious. Fearful. But not for me, for him.

"He'll be alright," Batman rumbled out. He began to walk and I moved quickly so as not to lose him.

"You lied," I figured we were far enough away now that our voices wouldn't carry up to Cash.

"What?"

"You're not taking me to the east side of the island for pickup. The coastline there is nothing but sheer rock face for hundreds of feet. Not to mention the strong undertow. It's not accessible."

He stopped walking and looked at me. In that look was a dozen questions.

"Flying out of Gotham International's private lanes always brings you over Arkham. I've seen the cliffs dozens of times."

"Crane has documented you as a pathological manipulator, with suicidal tendencies. Highly dangerous."

That was a bit shocking. I knew he was claiming I was suicidal. But a pathological manipulator? And the only way dangerous applies to me is when I am in a makeup store. It's dangerous for my bank account.

"Looking at you I can see none of that is true. But I need to know why you were brought here."

I sighed.

"My father told me he didn't know what else to do. That a doctor here had agreed to treat me..and they had legal paperwork. Dr. Crane showed me two court orders, one gave my father legal authority over me and the other remanded me to Arkham until such a time that I am deemed mentally capable of caring for myself."

"What were you and Cash doing in Isolation?" The turn of conversation threw me for a second before I composed myself and answered.

"I'd heard Doctor Fries was here and asked Mr. Cash if I could see him. I interned at his lab for a summer. I had no idea about his wife..."

"Fries is a dangerously unstable man. He attacked several officers when they were trying to apprehend them."

"He was always kind to me," I offered. "I just wanted to make sure he was well."

"Listen up!" I heard an unfamiliar voice sound through the tunnel we were in. It was muffled, but loud enough for us to still here it. It must be coming over an intercom system.

"I'm looking for a girl. Hey, who isn't? Her name is Elsbeth Grey. Big eyes, dark hair. Cute as a button! If any of you idiots find her, bring her to me straight away! And no manhandling! She's got a very special job to do."

A horrible, piercing laughter ended the announcement and I looked at Batman with wide eyes.

"Who was that?" I was afraid to ask, but I had to know.

"Joker."

I felt my stomach contents rise rapidly and turned away from him just in time. I retched once and then held the back of my hand to my mouth, to try and quell the urge to continue.

"What did he mean by special job?" I asked, looking at him with watery eyes.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I don't understand what is happening," I hissed to myself. Why was he after me? Why would Crane lie and say I was dead? Did my family know what was happening? I had more questions that answers at this point and wasn't sure what to do about any of it. Batman didn't seem a good sounding board for my fears. I found myself wishing I had Mr. Cash back. It was selfish, of course.

"Your father is Victor Grey, owner of Grey Industries?"

"Yes."

"His company was in the news recently," he left it an opened ended, but I knew what he was looking for.

"Yes, apparantly he's been disassembling his subsidiary companies with some ruthlessness lately."  
"That could create some enemies."

"I am sure it has, but I have nothing to do with my families business dealings." He stopped walking to turn and look at me.

"You have a condo in a high end complex, your tuition is paid up for the year. And no job."

I raised an eyebrow at him. If I didn't know any better I would say I was being judged. And rather harshly.

"To an outsider it may look like I live off my father's money. But if you, or anyone cared to look a little further you would see that the 'condo' I live in is actually my best friends, whom I live there with. And my college is paid in full because I earned a full scholarship. I'd also like to say that while I do not have a job, it's because I haven't found one that works around my school schedule, as I am double majoring and it takes a lot of my time up."

I was a little heated by the end of it. Everyone took one look at my last name and stamped me with spoiled rich kid and that was all. As if I was nothing more than the sum of my families money. It hurt.

"I've traced the paperwork back to it's source. A judge by the name of Michaels signed the order. He's been on the payroll of several local mob bosses. The order for your detention came through the proper channels, but I'm guessing someone paid him well to push it through. Although the original order states you were only to be remanded until after a full psychiatric workup had been completed, a seventy two hour process. Crane tampered with it."

"I suppose all that doesn't really matter anymore, considering I'm dead," I sighed. Did Dr. Crane tell my parents? Did they think I was dead? Did they even know what was going on here? Would they worry?

He leveled blue eyes on me and held my gaze. I had my hand on my neck, the bandage now slick with my congealing blood. I had the beginnings of a headache starting.

"Only on paper. You can't give up now Elsbeth."

"I'm not giving up, I am just being realistic. I have a semi serious injury to my throat, any sort of vigorous activity will reopen more stitches, and may even further aggravate the wound. In all likeliness I will bleed to death trying to flee. The irony is not lost on me."

I couldn't help but softly smile at my own dark humor.

"I'll get you to medical personnel."

"Lead on," I sighed. I was tired, I didn't know if it was the adrenaline rushes, blood loss or mental exhaustion. But I felt like I could close my eyes and sleep for a week.

I did my best to keep his pace, but with every step I took my feet seemed to become heavier. Black spots began to swim in my vision, cueing up panic in me. Something was very wrong.

"Batman..." my voice was barely above a whisper. I stumbled sideways, into an open doorway. With nothing to catch myself on, I braced for impact with the unforgiving wooden floors. I landed with a cry of pain which turned into a scream of fear as the rotting wood gave way, plumiting me into darkness.

"Do not move Elsbeth," I heard a soft voice speaking to me. "I am attempting to re-suture your wound."

I swallowed once before opening my eyes. Dr. Fries was leaning down closely to me, his nearly transparent skin beaded with sweat.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, trying not to move. A shiver wracked my body, goosebumps raising my flesh all over.

"Finished." He gently wiped my neck with something cold. "I do not have a bandage unfortunately."

He stood up, swaying slightly. I sat up, being as careful as I could. I watched as he stumbled back and placed a strange helmet over his head. I could hear hissing as he locked it into place.

"I am sorry," he smiled, walking over to me slowly. "It is difficult for me to be without my helmet for long. It assists with regulating the suits temperature."  
I nodded carefully.

"What happened?" I asked, wrapping the thin yellow sweater around me tighter.

"I was following you and Batman," he looked down at me, smiling softly. "I wanted to make sure he was going to do right by you. When you stumbled and fell through the floor, you tore most of your stitches."

"Where did Batman go?"

"Bane attacked him before he could get down to you. I can hear them faintly," he turned to look up. I followed suit and sure enough, you could hear the sound of flesh connecting in violence. I rubbed my eyes carefully, mindful of my eyelash extensions.

"What do I do now?" I asked him.

"I am not usually of this opinion, but I believe you'll be best off with the Batman."

I nodded.

"Oh!" I suddenly looked up at him. "Thank you! For saving my life."

He smiled then, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"You are very welcome Elsbeth."

A loud crack and the ceiling a few feet away from us collapsed. Dr. Fries stepped forward, eyes darting back and forth.

"Elsbeth," It was Batman. He sounded winded. "Run."  
A moment later the large form of Bane dropped from the hole. He turned to look at me and I slid off the stack of wooden palettes where I had been laying.

"Do not run off," he pointed to me and I felt my stomach drop. Dr. Fries took a hold of my hand and turned us around. It sounded like Bane had struck Batman and I stopped walking. Dr. Fries looked down at me.

"I can't just leave him," I bit my lip in worry. I let go of his hand and he watched me. I picked up a broken piece of concrete, about the size of a golfball and threw it at Bane. I hit his arm. He stopped mid swing on Batman, turning his head to look at me.

"Stop it," I couldn't make my voice go any louder. He let go of Batman and stalked towards me slowly. Dr. Fries moved closer to me.

"It is not polite to throw things," his deep voice rumbled out.

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized. "But I wanted to stop you from hurting him more."

"Why?" he asked stopping only a few feet away from me.

"Because it's the right thing to do," I was confused by his question. Dr. Fries chuckled next to me.

"What if I had turned on you?" he asked.

"I would have probably ran," I shrugged. "I honestly didn't think past getting you away from him."

I heard a groan and I stepped sideways so I could see past his large, hulking frame. Batman was getting to his feet. I made to move forward when he grabbed my arm. I tried to push away, but it might as well have been a steel band around my arm.

"Please," I looked up at him. "I just want to check on him."

He looked down at me for a few seconds before he let go. I walked quickly over to where he was shaking his head. He heard me approaching and looked up.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"You need to run," he rasped.

"I'm not leaving you like this. What can I do?"

"You have checked on him," Bane turned to set his eyes on me. "We are going now."  
"No," I stood my ground in front of Batman, sort of like a shield.

"You do not have a choice. You will come willingly, or I will carry you."

He began to walk closer and I paniced for a moment. Then I reached up and grabbed one my stitches gingerly. And even that hurt.

"One more step and I'll pull it out," I threatened. He stopped walking and looked at me.

"Elsbeth," Dr. Fries looked stricken. "I do not have anything to close that if you pull it, there is a very real possibility that you will bleed to death."  
"I'm sorry Dr. Fries," I smiled at him sadly. "But this is the only way I can protect Batman."

"Who says I need you alive?" Bane stepped forward and I pulled harder, tears falling out of my eyes and my lips quivering against the pain. He stopped.

"I will go with you willingly, if you let him leave here," I countered.

"Elsbeth," Batman's voice cut through the air.

"Shush," I mumbled at him.

"Leave Batman, but know this is not over," Bane threatened.

"Elsbeth," Batman said my name again.

"Go," I commanded with as much force as I could. "I'll be alright."

I heard his feet shuffling away. I waited until I couldn't hear it anymore before letting go of my stitch. I nearly dropped to the floor in relief.

"That was very brave of you," Dr. Fries walked over to me and gently took my neck in his hands. "You're bleeding a little, but it looks like the sutures are in tact."

"That was very foolish," Bane barked out. I sighed and looked at Dr. Fries, raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled in return.

"What is it you want from me?" I asked when Dr. Fries took his hands off my neck. "I promise you I will not sacrifice my principles simply because I find myself in a bad situation."  
"Your principles?" it sounded like he was smiling. "What do you mean by that?"

"I will not degrade myself before you," I snapped, knowing he was goading me. "I will not offer my body as payment for protection or services from you."

"Do not delude yourself into thinking you could stop me if that is what I wanted from you," he stepped forward.

"I would make it the single most unpleasant experience of your life," I hissed at him. He leveled his eyes on me, and I held them. I grew up in corportate Gotham. I had held the eyes of many a lecherous man. His eyes weren't the same. Dangerous, yes. But not in the same ways.

"I believe you," he nodded after a moment.

"Good. I am glad we understand one another," I nodded, feeling the tension slowly start to recede from my muscles. "And I return to my original question, what do you want with me?"

"I am here to make sure the Joker doesn't get his hands on you."  
My eyebrows came down in confusion.

"Who hired you?" Dr. Fries asked, his body language slightly more relaxed.

"Anonymous."  
"Then why not allow me to remain with Batman? Or let us all work together? Doesn't that make more sense? Safety in numbers?"

"Carrying on with Batman would only increase the threat surrounding you," Bane's voice was deep, even when he wasn't threatening me.

"What?" I asked. Dr. Fries spoke up when it became obvious that Bane was done speaking for now.

"Batman is responsible for the incarceration of the majority of the patients in this facility. Therefore he is the sole focus of most of their ire. If they see you as something of value to him, something he protects, they will turn their madness on you."

I let out a shaky breath and tucked my long, molasses colored hair behind my ears.

"Your hair has grown since I last saw you," Dr. Fries reached out and retucked a piece that hadn't gone in. His gloved hand rested on the side of my face for a moment before he smiled softly.

"Your wife convinced me to grow it out," I felt sadness creep back into my heart as I thought of the conversation we shared in the lab that day.

"She was very found of you," he nodded, swallowing deeply.

A loud crash startled us both and Dr. Fries dropped his hand from my face. We both turned to look at Bane, who was standing near a now smashed in door.

"Did I interrupt?"

We turned to look at one another at the same time and I shook my head sadly.

"I believe it is time to go," Dr. Fries gestured for me to go first and I did, wrapping my thread bare sweater tighter around myself as I moved. "Keep your distance, I do not trust him."

I nodded my head, knowing that trusting anyone at this point would be poor judgement on my part. I wanted desperately to latch onto Dr. Fries, but it was obvious he had changed. And not just his outward appearance. There seemed to be a lot of that going around at the moment, people not being who they appeared to be. A chill ran through me as I stepped over the wreakage of the mangled door and into a dank, dark hallway.

"Fear not the dark," I whispered as I moved in the direction of Bane's large form. "For there is nothing more dark than what lurks within the hearts of men."


End file.
